


scarred back

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Scars, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 26: ScarsCrowley had a few scars on his body. After living on Earth for six thousand years, you were bound to get some in the end. He had a few, and remembered every occasion that led up to them. A sword against his calf as a drunk roman soldier accidentally cut him when he visited a camp, a burn on his hand from trying to cook some food on an open fire, and bite from a horse on his shoulder during the 18th century, to name a few of that scars he had acquired.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 28
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	scarred back

Crowley had a few scars on his body. After living on Earth for six thousand years, you were bound to get some in the end. He had a few, and remembered every occasion that led up to them. A sword against his calf as a drunk roman soldier accidentally cut him when he visited a camp, a burn on his hand from trying to cook some food on an open fire, and bite from a horse on his shoulder during the 18th century, to name a few of that scars he had acquired.

But those were just random scars, accidents from living with the humans. He didn’t hate them, unlike the two large scars that covered his back, on the place were his wings would be whenever he called them out. A forever reminder of his fall and the pain behind it, a mark that he could never wash away. They were a marker of him not being good enough for Heaven, and discarded into Hell.

A permanent marker of his demon nature, and it was one of the only things about being a demon that he actually despised. So, he always made sure to cover his back, no matter what he did, and no matter where he was.

The scars were his secret, until Aziraphale saw them for the first time. He had been appalled when he realized She had been the one to give him them, and said he didn’t deserve them.

First, Crowley hadn’t been able to believe it, until Aziraphale always made sure to give his back some attention, and always telling him how loved he was, and that the scars were simply scars and didn’t define who he was, because he was a wonderful person.

At first, it was too hard for Crowley to believe, but after a while, he finally did. And the old source for so much sorrow turned into just a pair of scars, the same as the rest of them that covered his body.


End file.
